


It Was Worth a Shot

by Daiya_Darko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, tears of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets on Steve for being uptight so he tries their advice of letting off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> this started out serious and turned into crack at the end im not even remotely sorry

Door closed? Check.

Lights dimmed? Check.

Body lotion with baby oil? Check.

Steve reclined against the headboard, steadying his breath as he shimmied out of his boxers. He was pretty sure he hadn’t touched himself this way since he was in high school, and even then he only did so in the shower. It was rushed and there was always the lingering fear that someone would walk in. Now, he could have an entire bathroom to lie out on the floor and rub one out and be able to lock the door. He could take a bath for an hour and no one would interrupt him.

Even so, Steve opted for keeping things simple, and chose the bed.

He pumped out a few squirts of lotion and took his dick in hand, jumping slightly at the cool touch. Breath caught in his throat, Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to focus on something arousing.

This would have been so much easier if he actually felt like getting off and didn’t have a bunch of responsibilities waiting for him.

He  was only doing this because everyone kept joking about how uptight he was behaving and insinuating that a lack of sexual release for over 50 years could lead to a whole new level of sexual frustration.

It felt empty; there was something missing, something keeping him from becoming fully erect. Steve grunted frustratingly and sighed. It was looking increasingly futile (although the lotion did feel very nice on his skin) until Steve started thinking about what he would like.

A nice, petite brunette with not too much muscle but a commanding presence. Full lips, round ass and decent sized chest…

Steve exhaled slowly through his nose as he relaxed into the strokes, letting his legs fall open a little more to allow him room for another hand. He gingerly rubbed his balls in the palm of his hand while the other worked his shaft, increasing the speed tentatively as more images of the fictional brunette filled his head. He thought about kissing soft, slightly tanned skin and feeling the way his –

 _Her_ , Steve corrected himself. His hands didn’t stop, however, as he kept trying to decide on how the face would look.

Right at that moment, his door swung open, and Tony appeared, on the phone. Steve slammed his eyes open in horror and embarrassment, as Tony stared on in awe.

“Oh. My. God. Pepper I’m going to need you to cancel all my appointments for today. I just walked in on Captain America jerking off.” Tony left the door open as he walked back down the hall, laughing hysterically and calling out for Bruce.

Steve quickly ran to his bathroom, locking the door behind him and climbed in the shower, letting the cold water attempt to drown his shame. He leaned against the tile and tried to slow his breathing and heart rate, but he couldn’t stop the tears of shame from mingling with the water.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to face everyone now that they would know he gave into their pressure and worst of all, _Tony saw it all._

 _No,_ Steve quickly corrects himself,  _It was Tony that I saw._

He cried harder when he felt himself growing hard again.


End file.
